


Shut Up and Let Me Kiss You

by Agent_Of_Something



Series: One-Shots I've written for my friends that I decided to post [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: I think this is a series.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: One-Shots I've written for my friends that I decided to post [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shut Up and Let Me Kiss You

Jemma felt the cold gun brush her temple, sticking on her head harshly. She was going to die and the last words she would ever hear were from Fitz. When he woke up, knowing that he killed her, saying that she meant nothing to him, it would crush him. So, Jemma took matters into her own hands.

She took the gun and shot the guards before throwing it far away.

“What the hell?” Fitz exclaimed in shock and anger.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you. I love you.”

“How many times do I have to say it? You mean absolutely nothing to me.”

“No Fitz, I don’t.”

“It’s Doctor Fitz. You aren’t even worthy to speak it.”

Jemma couldn’t take it anymore. She ran over to him, cupped his face, and kissed him firmly. He tried pushing her off, but that only tightened her hold. She stayed there, with her lips connected to his for a few more seconds before letting go and backing away. She tugged on his hand.

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

“Jemma, what have I done?”

“Fitz, that wasn’t you.”

“Yes it was!” He cried, wrenching his hand from hers.

“No it wasn’t. You are more than your programming. No virtual world will ever change that. You are not responsible. This isn’t real. Now you need to go to the portal and wake up. After that, we can go to Perthshire. Yeah?”

“I think I need therapy.” He said meekly.

“I think we all need therapy. But first, shut up and let me kiss you.”

“Ok.” The kiss made both of them feel better, however deep and messy it was. Hand in hand, they went over to the portal. Fitz kissed her forehead before they jumped in together.   
The end


End file.
